Trapped
by Ashton Autumn
Summary: An hour with. Thalia. Alone. Locked. What could possibly go wrong? {Well, for the question, they certainly could blow up the camp.}


**Hey, everyone! Silver's here, with a one-shot for y'all! It was written with my friend, Nimi {Urunimi} as a challenge for a forum! So please read and enjoy!**

* * *

More than likely, Benjamin Scott Thompson made the second worst decision of his life: agreeing to do a favor for his good friend Kailey, who happened to be sick that day. The task was easy: break into the dinning hall and steal some snacks for her, with the partner of her choosing. Ben was fine with it, as he had broken in numerous times with his brothers for pranks, and was put on cleaning duty there too. It also was kind of a prank... Until he found out whom he was paired with: Thallium Rhys.

'Thalia', as most of the campers called her, was not one of his favorite people. Not by a long-shot. The two literally could not stand each other. Thalia is a sweet girl who loves all living things and hates pranks. Ben is an annoying, sarcastic idiot who loves pranks. Naturally they wouldn't get along. Thalia would always comment on how stupid his pranks were and other nonsense until they were both in a heated argument that either would not back down from until one of them was proven right. Once, one of the arguments was so intense that Skye, Thallium's best friend, had to drag her away after he annoyed her to the point where she started have a major tantrum.

_"Why did you have to choose the one person I actually don't like?" Ben asked Kailey, that particular Thursday, she happened to be sick, and Ben happened to drop by while Lyra dropped some nectar off of her._

_"Oh," Kailey laughed breezily. "I just want you to not-hate each other. Spending time with someone that you don't like helps you get to know them better," _

_Ben snorted, disbelieving her. "Alright," he put his hands up. "Since I'm not the type to back out of stuff, I'll help you out!"_

_The daughter of Poseidon coughed, and then smiled. "Great! Now all I need you to do is take these and use them..."_

Kailey had handed him the keys and instructed him to wait near the dinning pavilions. Not _by _them, but _near_ them. He waited impatiently by a large pine tree, throwing the keys up in the air and catching them again. Ben heard a loud noise and looked at Thalia with a glint in his eyes.

"You're finally made it here," he muttered under his breath. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and they began to walk over there.

Ben was actually enjoying the short stroll even though he didn't particularly like the person he was with right now. Unaware that they had already arrived, he kept walking.

"Ben!" She called, trying to grab his attention.

"What?" He asked, still not paying any attention into where he was going.

"Stop!" She ordered.

Ben stopped abruptly, finding his face a few inches from one of the ivory poles that held up the dinning pavilions.

"Glad I didn't run into that," he breathed.

Thallium rolled her eyes and flicked him playfully. "You were about to, silly!"

Ben started stammering, a little bewildered on how different she was acting. But the moment had passed and the girl had gone over to wooden door and was motioning him to come by her. He pushed the door open, wincing as the door creaked. He slipped through the entrance and took the lead as they went through the kitchen, keeping a watchful eye for any cleaning harpies.

"How do you know your way around here so well?" Thallium asked in a hushed whisper.

He beckoned her to duck into an empty hallway, where he turned around to face her. "Pranks. Look Thalia, you can't seriously expect that with all the pranks I've pulled, I wouldn't get only cleaning duty at least once," he explained, saying it as if it were obvious. "And you can't be thinking that this is the first prank I pulled here. I'm not an amateur. But it seems like you might be. First rule of pranking: Be as quiet as possible when at risk of being heard." He said simply, turning around. And with that, he didn't say another word.

Ben continued to be silent, even after they reached the pantry. Thalia pointed to the lock. He produced the keys from his pocket and fit it into the lock, turning it. It clicked, and the door swung open. He held it open, mouthing 'ladies first' and bowing like a mock butler. Ben couldn't help but be silly when he was put in an uncomfortable situation.

He watched Thalia walk in, closing the door after them and seeing that she was going to choose the food. He waited by the door, absentmindedly picked up a package of Oreos, opened it and began munching on them.

"Okay," Thalia said holding up the food. "You gotta a way to transport this?"

Ben stopped chewing and quickly swallowed. "Way ahead of you," Ben responded, grabbing a coarse sack that he randomly had on him. Thalia emptied the food into it and started towards the door.

She paused when the door wouldn't budge as she turned the handle. She turned around.

"Ben?" Thalia asked a trace of fear and hesitation in her voice. "Please tell me you have the keys."

Ben blinked, his eyes widening.

."Oh my gods, where did you put them?"

"I–I must've dropped them outside," Ben stuttered, as he realized it.

"This door locks from the inside too you idiot!" Thalia tried to keep her voice down, but she couldn't help but raise it a tiny bit, just enough for Ben to get the message.

Ben's eyes darkened. "Before you start blaming me for this, then why don't you consider that you gave me the key? Everyone at camp knows I have no responsibly!"

She groaned. "Just get me out of here!" She practically yelled, pushed past him and started banging on the door. "I can't be trapped inside here with him!"

Ben flinched. That comment stung. He stormed over to her and grabbed her hands, gripping her hands tightly. "Thalia, listen to me. I don't like being in here stuck with you either, but we need to find a solution that doesn't involved screaming and hitting stuff."

Thalia rolled her eyes and yanked her hands away. "Fine. Like I said earlier, just get me out of here,"

Ben smiled slightly. "Oh, I'll try,"

And they began to search the room for a possible way to escape.

* * *

**I'm sorry. The ending is so bad and I absolutely hate it, but it's all I've got.**

**Reviews = Free cookies.**


End file.
